<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Varigo Oneshots by TangledSins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916748">Varigo Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledSins/pseuds/TangledSins'>TangledSins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangledSins/pseuds/TangledSins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of varigo Oneshots made by mwah. These all suck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dancing in the Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Narfolk Village shouldn’t be too far from here if I remember correctly.” Hugo said, “I’ve been down this path before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group could feel the wind picking up, icy as ever. It sent chills down everyone’s spines. There was definitely gonna be some snow tonight. As they continued along the path, a wooden sign came into view, the words <em>‘Nerfolk Village’</em> carved into it. Hugo smirked proudly, “See, I told ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never doubted you, Hugh,” Varian pointed out with an eye roll, his arms wrapping around himself from the cold. Noticing this, Hugo put an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him close until he was practically buried in the blond’s clothes. “Thank you...” he murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they made there way through the village, the villagers were kind enough to point them in the direction of a tavern they could stay in overnight. They got there as quick as they could to secure a room before anyone else was able to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have three rooms open at the moment. Is that ok with you folks?” The old lady at the front desk asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo pulled Varian even closer to him if that was possible, his grip tightening, “That is perfect.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian let out a muffled laughed while Nuru rolled her eyes. Yong just stood there confused. The kind lady instructed them where they could find their rooms before letting them go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nuru and Yong began making their way upstairs while Varian and Hugo trudged behind. “Isn’t this great, Goggles? We’ll have the entire night to ourselves, in our own room, alone.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And though that did sound amazing, Varian let out a breathy sigh. “As much as I’d love to, Hugo, I think Yong and I should share a room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, why?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Nuru shouldn’t be sharing a room with any of the boys, she’s a lady! Yong... he’s twelve and well, y’know. Someone needs to make sure he doesn’t accidentally set the place on fire! Only Lord Demanitus knows what that boy can do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo, stubborn as ever, began to pout. “Come on, can’t you just check up on him every now and then? I deserve some alone time with my boyfriend.” He tried to persuade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want alone time with you too, Hugo, but you know we can’t leave that boy alone for a second.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The defeated look on Hugo’s face was a sign that Varian had won the fight. Though, the raven-haired boy’s face was still plastered with a frown. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian scoffed, “Y’know, sometimes you act like an eleven-year-old.” He challenged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look like an eleven-year-old,” Hugo teased back with a smug smirk, looking down at his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian’s cheeks were quick to heat up and he gave the blond a light swat on the arm, “Shut up.” He mumbled playfully. Hugo chuckled at the response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian looked back up at his boyfriend, a silence passing between the two. Suddenly, the shorter grabbed the collar of Hugo and pulled him down for a kiss, catching him off guard. The blond was quick to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Varian’s waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They smiled against each other’s lips, Varian being the one to break the kiss. “Sorry, I just had to do that,” He laughed, their lips still barely touching. His frown was replaced with the biggest smile that made Hugo’s heart flutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Hugo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Night, Goggles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian stared out of the tall stained-glass windows. The snow fell gently from the sky, covering everything in a thick layer. The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts. Everything was just swallowed in white. The scene looked all too familiar to the raven-haired boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered the way those guards grabbed him by his shoulders, yanking him toward the exit as he kicked and thrashed, screaming for help. He remembered the way the hall narrowed and the sound of the door being thrown open. He remembered the way the guards chucked him out into the blizzard like a piece of junk. He remembered getting up and banging on the door, <em>“Princess, please! M-My dad doesn’t have time! P-Please!”</em> He remembered the strain in his voice, refusing to let tears fall. The way it seemed like the world was pushing him to the ground, suffocating him, and never allowing him to get back up again. He remembered the way he sprinted through the snow, his lungs completely out of air, but that didn’t stop him. He kept running and never stopped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most of all, he remembered the way his heart sunk down to his stomach the moment he saw his father in that chamber of rocks. Motionless. Presumably <em>dead</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wiped away a tear he didn’t know he shed, sucking in a shaky breath. He could feel the tension growing in his limbs, his breathing becoming more rapid and shallow. The boy shook his head, “No...No, not now, Varian.” He whispered to himself. “You cannot do this right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy tiptoed past the sleeping figure of Yong, still trying to get his breathing under control. Cracking open the door, he slipped his way out and shut it carefully, biting his lip in concentration as he was determined not to make a single peep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goggles? What’re you doing up so late?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“GAH!” Varian cried out in surprise and turned around to see his boyfriend, leaning against the door to his own room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hugo? What’re you doing up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I asked you first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian rolled his eyes, trying to play it off like he hadn’t almost just had a panic attack. “Just needed to... uh... get out of the room for a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo cocked a brow, clearing knowing that Varian was hiding something. “Oh, yeah? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Heh, Y-Yong snores. <em>Really</em> loud.” Varian came up with at the top of his head, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You suck at lying, you know that, Goggles? Tell me the truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy’s shoulders slumped, sighing in defeat. “I-It’s nothing, Hugo. It’s really stupid and I don’t wanna bother you with my problems-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Varian,” Hugo’s voice commanded Varian to look at him. Hugo never called Varian by his actual name unless it was serious. And this was pretty damn serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired boy let his arm drop to his side, “Snow...” he started simply. “Snow brings back really... <em>really</em> bad memories.” His wide, glassy, eyes looked up to meet Hugo’s green ones, which were full of sympathy and worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Hugo flashed a little smile. “Hey, I got an idea.” Varian cocked his head to the side, something he always did when he was confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your coat,” Hugo told him, still wearing that smug smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian grew confused but was curious about what Hugo had in store. He quietly retrieved his coat from inside his room and slipped it on, facing Hugo once more. “Why do I need my coat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a surprise,” Hugo insisted, going behind the smaller boy and slowly covered his eyes with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really need to cover my eyes?” Varian asked, crossing his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo chuckled from behind him and slowly began to guide him down the stairs and into the lobby of the tavern. “Just keep walking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian heard a door open and a huge gush of wind, causing his eyes to fly open, prying Hugo’s hands off. “N-No! Hugo, I can’t!” He pressed himself into the taller boy, who was still behind him. “Please, Hugo, I can't go outside!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” Hugo’s voice had taken on a much softer tone. “It’s ok Varian, I have you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-Hugo, I can’t...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo turned Varian in his grip so that he was now facing him. “You can do this, Varian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy’s blue eyes were shut closed, tears prickling at the edges. He wrapped his arms around Hugo, crying into his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond held him close, allowing him to cry as he gently massaged his boyfriend’s back. The smaller boy clung to Hugo’s arms desperately as he sobbed. He was so embarrassed that he had to see him like this. Broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His crying calmed down after a while, turning into hiccups as Hugo patted the boy’s back. Varian pulled away and wiped the few remaining tears, “S-Sorry...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never be sorry for having emotions, Goggles,” Hugo gave him a comforting smile, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Varian’s ear. “Varian, you can do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian just sniffled and nodded, “C-Can I keep my eyes closed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” Hugo pulled him close again, beginning to walk again with him in his arms. It was more of a waddle as Varian was walking backward, his face buried in Hugo’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smaller boy let out a gasp as he felt his shoe sink in to the thick snow that lay outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo realized his tenseness and reacted fast, “Hey, shhh, I’m right here, Var. I’m right here,” He reminded him in the softest tone he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were now fully outside in the snow, basking in the moon’s light. “H-Hugo...” Varian managed to squeak out, “I don’t know if I can do this...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo ran his hands up and down Varian’s sides soothingly, “Focus on my words, Varian, ok? Don’t focus on anything else. Just me. It’s only me and you out here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian, eyes still squeezed tight, tried his best to listen to Hugo’s comforting words. His face was so deeply pressed against the blond’s chest that he could hear every rhythmic beat of his heart. It echoed in the boy’s ears and it was oddly comforting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything slowly became more tolerable, Varian’s breaths beginning to even out. Hugo felt his boyfriend’s muscles relax and he smiled. “Look at that, Var. You’re doing so well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian smiled lightly and pulled his face away from Hugo’s chest, his eyes still shut tight. One of the blond’s hands found its way to Varian’s cheek, rubbing it softly. The smaller boy nuzzled into the contact, almost completely forgetting that they were outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed like that in silence for a few more minutes until Hugo spoke, “The next step is to open your eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gotta open your eyes, Varian.” He could feel Varian start to stiffen again, in which he reacted rather fast to. He gently massaged Varian’s arms as he spoke, “You’re ok. Remember, it’s only me and you here. I’m not going anywhere.” The hand that rested on Varian’s cheek slowly slid down to his chin, tilting it upwards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was then the boy’s eyes fluttered open, revealing that beautiful shade of blue. Hugo smiled fondly at the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian smiled back before his eyes went wide with panic, remembering where they were. His eyes darted everywhere in a frantic motion, his heart beginning the thump rapidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Varian, look here,” Hugo guided Varian to look back at him, “Look into my eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s when Hugo wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist, starting to move in a smooth swaying motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-What are you doing?” Varian asked even though his own hands snaked around Hugo’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dancing,” Hugo replied simply, staring into Varian’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shorter boy could feel his cheeks heating up once more, but nevertheless, he smiled and began to sway along with Hugo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they knew it, they were dancing in the snow, completely lost in each other’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, until Varian tripped over <em>air</em> and toppled on top of Hugo. They fell to the floor, the snow softening their fall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stared at each other for a good minute before busting out into laughter. Hugo took this moment to really appreciate the boy above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He admired the way loose strands of his tousled hair fell in front of his baby blue eyes. The way his nose crinkled along with his freckles that were perfectly darted across his nose and cheeks. And his laugh, oh that contagious laugh. Hugo couldn’t help but smile when Varian laughed. It was like music to his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in love with this boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the laughing died down, Varian’s eyes took on a mischievous glint, confusing the blond. “What are you doing...?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, nothing~,” Varian said in a sing-song voice. In one swift motion, he grabbed a ball of snow and threw it in Hugo’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo’s eyes widened as Varian snorted at his face. The blond’s shocked eyes narrowed in challenge. “Oh you little-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian squeaked and scrambled off of Hugo, beginning to run as he was chased. “Get back here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! You’re too slow- AH!” Varian yelped as Hugo leaped onto him. The two of them laughed hysterically as they tussled in the snow. Once more, Hugo was pinned by Varian. “You may be freakishly tall, but, luckily for me, I’m freakishly strong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them let out tired laughs, the smaller rolling off of Hugo, now laying next to him on the snow, staring up at the stars. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lay in silence, the only sound being their tired breaths. Varian felt a small smile make its way to his face, “Hey, Hugo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo perked up and turned his head to face Varian, quirking a brow in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Goggles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I love you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo pulled Varian close, pressing his forehead against his. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birthday Cake War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian surprises Hugo on his birthday 👌</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goggles, I’m back! They didn’t have any apples, so I got ca-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo paused mid-sentence once he noticed all the lights in the library were turned off. “Uh... hello? Goggles?” He turned on the lights, blinding himself with the sudden change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing, no sign of Varian. “What is that boy up to?” Hugo muttered to himself and set down his bag full of vegetables. He made his way to the staircase that led up to the second floor, the floor where the boy’s stayed when they weren’t working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked up the steps, one-by-one, each step echoing after another. “Goggles? You up he-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SURPRISE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights flickered on and Varian jumped out of seemingly nowhere with a huge grin plastered on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Hugo took a moment to catch his breath after being startled. “That scared the shit out of me... what are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s your birthday!” Varian pointed out, dropping his little jazz hands. “Surprise?” He tried again, this time a little nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo was speechless. The entire floor was covered in blue and green balloons, their favorite colors. A banner hung proudly that read ‘Happy Birthday, Babe!’ The air carried a sweet strawberry dessert, Hugo’s favorite flavor. It was all so breathtaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-Do you like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love it Var,” Hugo shook his head, snapping himself out of his small trance. “Though, it’s a bit much with the banner,” He said with a smug smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian frowned playfully and smacked him on the arm, “Do you really like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course! How long did it take you to do this? There’s like a million balloons!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, the balloons were no problem. I invented a machine that manually blows them up for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha- how long have you been planning this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian rubbed the back of his neck in thought, “About... four months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve been dating for four months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your point?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo snickered and ruffled the smaller’s already tousled hair, “You’re such a dork.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Says you!” Varian retorted, his nose scrunching up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, I am a genius not a dork,” Hugo pushed his glasses up with his signature smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, whatever makes you feel better,” Varian laughed before there was a ding coming from the kitchen. “Cake!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo watched as the raven-haired boy scrambled away to the kitchen, chuckling as he tripped over his own feet. That was the boy he had fallen for. He let out an even louder laugh as he heard Varian screech “hot, hot, hot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need some help there, babe?” Hugo teased with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ey! I’m a big boy, I’ve got it,” Varian called back out to him teasingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Five-foot-three, babe. Five-foot-three.” The older reminded him, smirking when he got the reaction he wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t bring my height into this! I can drop this cake right now and then you won’t be able to have any!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“5-second-rule!” Hugo could practically hear his boyfriend’s eye roll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian returned with a cake, sitting on a plate, in hand. He made his way to the small table they usually dined at and placed the cake right in the middle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cake was covered in rich strawberry icing, topped with a few coconut flakes. The smell alone was enough to let someone know just how delicious it was. “I didn’t know you could bake,” Hugo mused, taking a seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have many talents,” Varian smiled, setting himself down on the seat across from Hugo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two boys began to dig in, stuffing their faces. Varian more so then Hugo. The smaller boy had always been like that, had a huge appetite. He could eat a lot and still never be full. Hugo had always wondered where it all goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo had to bite his lip to stop him from laughing when he saw icing smeared across his partner’s face. “Uh... Var,” He stopped halfway to let out a laugh, “you have a lil’ something on your face there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian quirked a brow but still brought his hand to his face, wiping the spot where he thought the icing was. “Gone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo chuckled and shook his head, “Here, let me get it for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He leaned over the table and reached out for Varian’s face. The raven-haired boy was expecting a hand to wipe it off but instead got a tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly retracted, trying his best to frantically wipe off the wetness that sat on his cheek. “D-Did you just fucking lick me?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo busted out in laughter, “Hey, I said I was gonna help!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, do it with your hands! Not your tongue!” Varian glared up at the other boy who was still laughing his ass off. His blue eyes narrowed on competition, “Well, two can play that game...” he mumbled to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In one swift motion, all at once, he took a handful of cake and smashed it into Hugo’s face. He leaned in close and licked it off, the same way Hugo did to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Varian, ew!” Hugo choked out, trying to wipe his face clean. “Why did you lick me?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You licked me first!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were both standing now, hands gripping the table tightly. Their competitive gazes met and suddenly, Hugo’s frown twisted into a smirk. “Oh, it is on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grabbed a chunk of the cake and threw it at the other boy, who quickly ducked to avoid it. “Are we having a cake fight now?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo didn’t respond and just kept throwing the cake like there’s no tomorrow. Varian growled and quickly popped his head up, snatching a plate of cake and taking cover behind a couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the war commenced. The two boys chucked pieces of cake at each other, luckily for them, it was a pretty big cake. It would suck if one of them ran out of ammunition.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo grew concerned when he noticed Varian wasn’t reacting anymore. It had gone completely silent, except for the taller boy’s calls. “Var?” He called out, “is everything good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up from under the table, beginning to make his way over to the couch. “Babe? Are you-?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BAZOOKA BITCH!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian sprung up from behind the couch, a bazooka in hand. Hugo realized it was too late to run back to base as the smaller began to pull the trigger mercilessly, balls of icing hitting Hugo’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s cheating! Where the fuck did you even get that?!” Hugo yelled at him, trying to block himself from getting hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s nothing in the rules that say I can’t be smarter than you! I learned that from Keira-” Varian’s eyes widened as he realized the trigger was jammed, unable to shoot anymore. “Ah, shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He yelped as Hugo tackled him to the ground, rubbing his icing-coated body all over Varian’s. “Hugo, stop!” Varian shrieked even though he was laughing. “You’re getting icing all over me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Payback’s a bitch!” Hugo laughed with him, calming down after Varian’s body was almost entirely coated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled away from each other, trying to catch their breaths. “You’re such an asshole...” Varian breathed out with a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it was your fault for bringing out the bazooka,” Hugo smirked back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian rolled his eyes before perking up, realization striking him. “I forgot about your present! Stay right here,” He said as he ran off to god knows where.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo waited patiently on the floor for a few minutes, standing up once he heard Varian’s footsteps grow closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was walking backward as if to not ruin the surprise which made Hugo chuckle. “Ok, are you ready?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian turned himself around and thrust out his hands, showing off what he held in them. It was a painting, a beautiful one at that. Hugo’s eyes darted all along the canvas, trying to choose what to focus on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The colors were dark and vivid, painting a beautiful night sky. The small specs that we’re scattered indicated stars. A breathtaking and luminescent crescent moon was smack dab in the center. There was also a tree line in the back of the sky. Finally, two figures were sitting down on the grass, staring up at said sky. The small one lay in between the taller one’s legs, his head resting on the other’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s what we did for our first date, remember?” Varian asked, the biggest grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo nodded slowly, still in awe, “Yeah I do... did you paint this yourself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I did. It took a while to do. I had Rapunzel give me lessons! Painting was never really my thing and I know it’s not the best... but, I really wanted to do this for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo took the painting in his hands, getting a closer look at it. “It’s beautiful, Var.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian let out a shy giggle that instantly melted Hugo’s heart. “You like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I do. You really made this for me? All those tiring lessons just to make this for me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-Well, yeah! Why wouldn’t I? I love you, Hugo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t mean to say it and the moment he realized, he clasped a hand over his mouth. They had never said those words to each other before. The smaller boy shut his eyes tight, ready to be yelled at, but was met with the opposite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, Goggles.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian’s eyes shot open, wide and shocked. “R-Really?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo let out a soft laugh at how cute the boy was, “Yes, I love you, Varian! How could I not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian’s eyes lit up and he went in for a kiss, stopping himself halfway. “Don’t wanna ruin the painting with the icing, heh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hugo rolled his green eyes playfully before setting the painting aside in an icing-free spot. Looking back at the boy, he pulled him in by the waist and kissed him passionately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Varian laughed against his lips but gladly returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Hugo’s neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled away after a minute or so, catching their breaths. “I love you, Hugo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coping is the Hardest Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone has different ways of coping. This was Hugo's.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An extremely short one-shot just for angst. Warning for major character death!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hey babe."</em>
</p><p>Waking up no longer held the pleasure it used to have for Hugo. Well, let's be honest, no one likes waking up from a heavy slumber, but Varian made it just a tiny bit more bearable. The blond loved waking up in the morning to see his boyfriend's small form curled up in the sheets. The way his eyes fluttered open, giving him that soft smile. That tiny smile made Hugo's whole morning a thousand times better.</p><p>
  <em>"I know you're worried."</em>
</p><p>He made Varian's favorite for breakfast that day. It was simple: eggs and bacon. But, who could go wrong with eggs and bacon? Now that Hugo thought about it, Varian's face would light up when he smelled the food being cooked. He chuckled, remembering how the smaller boy would shovel the food into his mouth like it would be the last time he would eat anything.</p><p>
  <em>"There's no need, though. I'll only be gone for a few days."</em>
</p><p>A few days he had said. Those days turned into weeks, which turned into months, and today makes a year. Where had he gone?</p><p>
  <em>"Babe, please, I'll be fine. Besides, Ruddiger will be there to protect me, heh."</em>
</p><p>He walked passed the raccoon that sat on top of the shelves, cocking his head in curiosity as he watched the other's movements. Ruddiger should've been used to it by now, Hugo did the same thing every day but somehow it was still a surprise. But, everyone had a different way of coping. This was Hugo's.</p><p>
  <em>"Flowers for the road? What did you- delphiniums?! Hugo, these are my favorite!"</em>
</p><p>Hugo made his way to the vase that sat on the countertop by the entrance to the library. He reached out and gently took hold of the delphiniums that sat there, shaking the water off them. "See you later, Ruddiger." He called out hoarsely before leaving the library and beginning his way down the path.</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you so much, Hugo."</em>
</p><p>With each step his mind became more clouded with the possibilities. He always wondered what happened in those woods. He always wondered what happened moments before Varian frantically wrote out a note. He always wondered what was going through his head as he wrote it out. Was he panicked? Scared? Or maybe he braved it out. Stayed strong. That's the way Varian was. He always pulled through for the sake of other people.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be back soon."</em>
</p><p>Hugo reached his destination. The graveyard.</p><p>Fortunately for him, it was completely empty. Quiet, peaceful, and still. Hundreds of tombstones stood in silence, but it didn't take him long to find Varian's. He had memorized the placement of the grave a while ago.</p><p>His eyes locked with the stone that read <em>'In Loving Memory of Varian Ruddiger,' </em>feeling tears building up as his lip began to tremble. He bent down and placed the flowers on top of the pile before dropped to his knees.</p><p>He allowed himself to break.</p><p>He let out the most hysterical cry, screaming a sob, only going silent when he needed to draw in a breath. He wrapped his arms around himself, his nails digging into the fabric of his sleeves as he cried. The thick tears made their way down his face, dropping onto his boyfriend's grave pathetically. "C-Come back to me... come back to me, my little hummingbird." He managed to murmur.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Hugo."</em>
</p><p>Those were the last words he said before leaving and never returning.</p><p>Remembering those words tore Hugo's heart, making him scream even louder. He breathed heavier than ever before, his throat burning.</p><p>"I..." He wheezed. "I-I love you... I love you too..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>